


spent

by Hotgitay



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Ethan willDrabble





	spent

“Like having you around”Will muttered 

Ethan spent the night over at Wills house 

Will had let him stay

“Thanks”Ethan hugged him from behind 

“You’re welcome figured you could use some rest anyways”Will replies 

“How is she?”Ethan asked Will about his daughter 

“She’s better not throwing up if that’s what you wanted to know”Will said to him 

“I was worried about her”Ethan said to him


End file.
